Olor a Problemas
by XL Nozes
Summary: "Nos gustaría informar a todos que la situación se encuentra bajo control. Un error ocurrió en una de las salas especiales del Departamento de Misterios ocasionando en la disipación de una substancia por el aire. Para la seguridad de todos, el Ministerio permanecerá cerrado hasta haya certeza de su inocuidad", dijo el Orador Oficial del Ministerio de la Magia.[EWE][Lemon]
1. Césped

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y marcas asociadas no me pertenecen.

**Sumario**: "Nos gustaría informar a la población que la situación se encuentra bajo control. Un error ocurrió en una de las salas especiales del Departamento de Misterios ocasionando en la disipación de una substancia por el aire. Para la seguridad de todos, el Ministerio permanecerá cerrado hasta haya certeza de su inocuidad", dijo el Orador Oficial del Ministerio de la Magia. [EWE]

**Capítulo 1/3**: Césped

**Aviso 1**: Este fic participa en el reto "Amortentia al azar" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".

**Aviso 2**: Español no es mi lengua-madre. Tuve un par de clases que, obviamente, no me salieron muy bien. Perdonadme los errores, ellos son completamente no intencionales y poco controlados por mí.

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

**Olor a Problemas**

**-o-**

* * *

><p>Sí, algo había explotado dentro de la Sala del Amor. Sí, la fuente llena de Amortentia había explotado junto. Sí, todo el Ministerio exhalaba a Amortentia. Pero oler Amortentia nunca había causado problema alguno.<p>

A menos que alguien hubiera mezclado algo en la fuente antes de explotarla.

Inspiró fondo, dejando el olor que la poción le indicaba invadir sus pulmones. Se acordaba de la época en que gramo cortado no era el único olor que ella sentía.

De cierta forma, era bueno saber que el olor de césped era el único a satisfacerla ahora. Confirmaba que, sí, ella había superado las cosas y podía seguir a delante.

Un toque suave contra la puerta la hizo erguir los ojos del trabajo antes de autorizar la entrada.

- Hermione? – la cabeza rubia apareció antes del suspiro, que la joven llamada de voz, ser hablado.

Granger sonrió, el corazón calentado por afecto.

- Luna.

No se acordaba de sentir tanta falta de la amiga. La rubia sonrió, cortando el camino entre las dos y envolviéndola en un abrazo.

- ¿Está todo bien? – preguntó, los brazos envolviendo la otra, lo quejo presionado contra lateral de la cabeza rubia.

- Sí, pero las yukionnas están particularmente hoscas hoy – sonrió y movió la nariz de un lado al otro

- Ah… ¿Tienes algún trabajo aquí hoy?

Luna meneó la nariz más algunas veces antes de usar la mano para rayarlo.

- Sí, los Alcetauros pidieron que los acompañara en la reunión de hoy – ella puso la mano sobre el codo de Hermione y se aproximó, susurrando -, ellos no confían en el Ministerio.

Entonces, rayarlo no fue suficiente y Luna espiró. Tres ruiditos en secuencia, completamente delicados, como se tres suspiros seguidos.

Rebuscó las gavetas atrás de pañuelos de papel y los ofertó.

- Gracias. Muchos – secuencia de suspiros – olores me dejan así. - dijo, los ojos llenos de lágrimas. – Estás oliendo a pergaminos. ¡Toda la oficina huele a pergaminos! – y rio.

Tenía razón, los olores parecían muy más fuertes hoy. Cuando a había abrazado, había sentido algo dulce, arroz de leche. Combinaba particularmente con ella - no convencional y dulce.

- ¿Qué hora es tu reunión?

- Ya terminó. Alcetauros son sorprendentemente pragmáticos - sonrió. – Mejor ya me voy. Tengo que visitar Harry y Ron aún. Y las yukionnas de aquí parecen particularmente más enojadas. Yo, si fuera tú, colocaría miel en las esquinas para ver si ellas se calman.

Hermione rio, sin saber lo que responder para la amiga mientras ella la abrazaba más una vez antes de irse.

Bien.

Volver al trabajo.

Había una pila de documentos sobre la mesa. Un protocolo gigantesco para el cambio del currículo ofertado en Hogwarts. Era obvio que el desconocimiento del mundo brujo sobre los muggles los hacía asustados y susceptibles a prejuicios. Era preciso cambiar el contenido que ellos tenían en la escuela si querían evitar el nacimiento de movimiento como lo de Voldemort.

Grandes dictadores sólo llegaban al poder porque tenían apoyo. La Historia dejaba eso claro tantas veces que ella no sabía cómo las personas se permitían cometer los mismos errores. Todas las dictaduras totalitaristas de Europa (Hitler, ¡por los cielos!), las dictaduras civiles-militares en Américas (sí, porque, sin el apoyo civil, los militares no habrían quedado tanto tiempo en el poder), ¡tantas historias!

Parecía simple y obvio, pero nada era fácil.

Los Doce del Consejo de Gobernadores de Hogwarts no eran favorables a la idea. La verdad es que Hermione no sabía muy bien quién ellos eran. Sus nombres eran raramente divulgados y la forma como eran nombrados no estaba dispuesta en ninguna de las leyes que ella había buscado.

EHabía entrado en contacto con uno de ellos, Tentus Praehurst, sangre-pura, sin implicaciones en la guerra. Mucho dinero.

Hermione resopló. Era imposible tener bastante dinero y buen carácter, aparentemente.

Praehurst había sido el responsable por entregarle el informe con todos los errores de la propuesta de ella. Le dio una palmadita sobre la mano y dijo que ella debería buscar ayuda de una familia más experimentado. ¡O sea, como ella era la primera bruja de su linaje, ella no tenía conocimientos suficientes para hacer una propuesta! Había tantas familias más bien preparadas que aceptarían ayudarla. Los Greengrass, los Zabini, los Malfoy.

Su primera opción había sido Zabini, pues nunca habían se involucrado en la guerra. Hermione admitía haber tenido poco contacto con él, pero estaba dispuesta a una reunión o dos antes de tomar una decisión.

Claro que ella no le avisó antes que eran reuniones. La primera ella llamó de desayuno, la segunda de almuerzo y la tercera de cena.

Tras dejar claro, en el inicio de la segunda reunión (el almuerzo), que ella no planeaba hacer sexo con él, Hermione esperaba algún cambio de actitud. Pensó que él pudiera ser más grueso, que dejaría alguna broma escapar. Que no aceptara salir una tercera vez.

Zabini fue un caballero.

Al final de la tercera reunión, Hermione hizo la propuesta. Zabini rio, diciendo que era obvio que mismo la Señorita-Buenita no conseguiría no tener una segunda intención con él.

Y se negó a ayudarla. Eso, tanto cuanto la gentiliza inicial de él, a habían cojo desprevenida. Zabini era la mejor apuesta de ella. Si él no iba a ayudarla, ¿quién lo haría?

- Pero – él había dicho al final - conozco alguien que se divertiría ayudándole.

Fue así que Granger y Malfoy se hicieron una pareja. De trabajo.

No una buena pareja de trabajo, pero una de cualquier forma.

Ese proyecto ya estaba en curso hacía siete meses. Hermione admitía que estaba quedándose ansiosa, pero la cautela de Malfoy con cada mísero detalle, las investigaciones incesantes a que él se disponía (¡y la incentivaba!) a hacer y la asiduidad de él con el trabajo a hacían creer que aquello era tan importante para él cuánto para ella.

Hermione tenía ciertas desconfianzas sobre el asunto, pero nunca había tenido coraje de hablar acerca de ninguna. La sentencia de Draco había sido dos años en el mundo muggle, sin contacto alguno con magia. Si el orgullo que él sentía era algo que ella conseguía realmente evaluar, Hermione diría que él había quedado enfurecido al saber la cantidad de información que había sido escondida de él.

Había un mundo entero allá fuera, un mundo al cual ningún brujo tenía acceso, otro mundo, tan mágico cuánto lo de ellos, que nadie imaginaba existir. Y ellos estaban trabajando para traerlo a vista.

Hermione inspiró, dejando el olor calmante de césped invadir sus pulmones. Olía a casa, a frescor. A certeza de conforto, a seguridad, a libertad. A días de sol pasados acostada en el gramo, bajo la sombra de un árbol, con un libro en las manos. Olía a infancia, a adolescencia, a ella entera. Olía a cómo ella quería estar hasta el último de los días, a paz.

Intercambiaría tantas cosas sólo para poder sentirse así completa todos los días antes de dormir. Su sala olía a césped, a vida.

No supo por cuánto tiempo quedó así. Volvió a sí cuando la puerta abrió y el segundo rubio del día entró abruptamente.

- Tú no vas a adivinar lo que yo hallé.

Hermione miró una vez a la expresión emocionada de él antes de enderezarse, sacudiendo el olor para fuera de su mente.

Nunca había percibido como lo admiraba, como acreditaba en su potencial. Su pecho se llenó de orgullo al pensar que aquel hombre era su compañero de trabajo y ellos cambiarían la vida de personas. Juntos.

Espera. ¿Desde cuando sus sentimientos por las personas florecían como mantos poéticos? La nostalgia súbita con Luna, el orgullo de Malfoy. Amortentia causaba obsesión e infatuación, pero...

Ay, no quería pasar un día con sentimientos más intensos causados por una poción descontrolada.

- ¿Sabes nuestro proyecto paralelo? – El proyecto era "Como desbancar el actual Consejo de Gobernadores" – Aparentemente, ellos son apuntados por tiempo de existencia de la familia.

- ¡Pero eso haría con que las familias de "sangre más pura" – hizo aspas con los dedos – siempre fueran favorecidas! – exclamó, indignada pero aún más orgullosa.

- Exactamente – él dijo, dando la vuelta en la mesa de ella para colocar un mazo de papeles frente a Hermione. – Es un documento muy antiguo, de la época de la fundación de Hogwarts. Aquí – él dijo, inclinándose por cima del hombro de ella para apuntar para el documento, los ojos acompañando las líneas mientras él se aproximaba más para leer con ella.

Hermione tragó. Los dedos cogiendo firmemente la mesa. Automáticamente, inspiró. Ansiosa, pequeños suspiros cada segundo interrumpían su respiración. - O sea, el cargo es hereditario.

Lo silencio de ella lo hizo coger los apoyos de la silla y volcarla para él. Hermione, ojos anchos y quejo caído, lo observaba. Las mejillas progresivamente más rosadas. Algo subía y descendía por el cuello femenino, pero parecía que ella no era capaz de tragarlo.

- Granger?

Cielos. Cielos. ¡Draco Malfoy! ¡Draco-oh-Merlin-Malfoy olía a césped!

Eso no iba a terminar bien.


	2. Pergamino

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y marcas asociadas no me pertenecen.

**Sumario**: "Nos gustaría informar a la población que la situación se encuentra bajo control. Un error ocurrió en una de las salas especiales del Departamento de Misterios ocasionando en la disipación de una substancia por el air e. Para la seguridad de todos, el Ministerio permanecerá cerrado hasta haya certeza de su inocuidad", dijo el Orador Oficial del Ministerio de la Magia. [EWE]

**Capítulo 2/3**: Pergamino

**Aviso 1**: Este fic participa en el reto "Amortentia al azar" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".

**Aviso 2**: Español no es mi lengua-madre. Tuve un par de clases que, obviamente, no me salieron muy bien. Perdonadme los errores, ellos son completamente no intencionales y poco controlados por mí.

**Aviso 3: **Habrá lemon en el tercer capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

**Olor a Problemas**

**-o-**

* * *

><p>Era una puerta, no un dragón, se repitió. Tal vez la persona atrás de la puerta pudiera ser considerada un dragón, pero no era la hora de pensar en eso. Colocó la mano derecha sobre el pomo, inspiró fondo para tomar coraje.<p>

El olor de pergaminos llenó sus pulmones y Draco se vio tosiendo.

Naturalmente la oficina de Granger ya olía así, con la maldita poción por el aire esa era la única cosa que él hube sentido el día todo

Ya que respirar no ayudaría a calmarlo, Draco abrió la puerta evitando pensar una segunda vez.

- Tú no vas a adivinar lo que yo hallé.

Esperó que ella lo mirara antes de continuar: - ¿Sabes nuestro proyecto paralelo? Aparentemente, ellos son apuntados por tiempo de existencia de la familia.

- ¡Pero eso haría con que las familias de "sangre más pura" – ella hizo aspas con los dedos – siempre fueran favorecidas! – exclamó, indignada, las mejillas enrojeciendo, los ojos adquiriendo aquel brillo enfurecido tan particular de ella.

- Exactamente – él dijo, dando la vuelta en la mesa de ella para mostrarle el mazo de papeles. – Es un documento muy antiguo, de la época de la fundación de Hogwarts. Aquí – él dijo, inclinándose por cima del hombro de ella para apuntar para el documento, no había necesidad de circularla de aquel jeito o aproximarse se para leer el texto, pero Draco admitía estar aprovechándose de la situación.

El silencio de Hermione lo cogió desprevenido. Estaba habituado a exclamaciones y movimientos abruptos, una agitación que la hacía perder la noción de las cosas que la rodeaban, concentrada demás en su propia indignación.

Algo estaba errado.

Giró la silla.

- ¿Granger?

Draco la observó por algunos instantes, cada vez más presionada contra la silla. Sutilmente catatónica.

- ¿Granger? Necesito que tú hables conmigo o voy a comenzar a pensar que eso es un efecto colateral de la poción.

Ella abrió la boca. No más que milímetros, la lengua apoyada contra la parte de tras de los dientes. Parecía que iba a hablar algo, pero ningún sonido salió. Tragó más una vez.

Un movimiento atrás de la cabeza de ella lo hizo mirar para la mesa. Un pequeño avión de papel se encontraba entre las demás hojas. Ella volvió el cuerpo para seguir el mirar de él. La onda de olor a pergamino lo envolvió completamente. Instintivamente, se aproximó del cabello castaño, prendido en un coque apenas-hecho.

Tenía algo de confortante y caliente. Acordaba aquellos días aún en Hogwarts, momentos de paz en que él podía huir y esconderse, en que él no necesitaba ser el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, en que eran sólo él y una hoja en algún trabajo de escuela. En que él podía ignorar las preocupaciones que estaban allá fuera. Acordaba aquellos días durante la sentencia, en que recibía cartas de su madre – todas llenas de saudades y con miedo de que él creciera para lejos demasiado de la vida de ella. Acordaba noches solo, el pergamino contra el pecho, alentando las dudas e incertidumbres de reinventarse.

Hermione olía a futuro y pasado. A posibilidad de reescribirse, reinventarse.

Olía a –

- Serv- - ella comenzó, volviéndose para él tras haber cojo y abierto el mensaje. Entonces, Malfoy se vio a menos de 10cm de los orbes castaños. Quería decir que tuvo tiempo para observarlos, que vio riscas doradas y caramelo, que vio cada pequeño detalle.

La verdad es que Granger empujó el cuerpo para atrás para tomar distancia y reinició la frase como si nada hubiera acontecido.

El rechazo que ella insistía en demostrar a cualquier aproximación de él hacía los últimos meses trabajando colectivamente parecieran inútiles.

- Servirán la cena en el refectorio en 10min – repitió.

Malfoy asintió.

Había segundo proyecto paralelo que, a pesar de envolverla, no era organizado por ella. El Proyecto Convencer Granger de que Dormir con Él No Es una Mala Idea. Ese proyecto no estaba progresando tan bien cuánto los otros.

Se vio compelido a alejarse cuando ella giró la silla y se volvió para la mesa, los dedos cogiendo el documento que él trazo.

- Entonces, podemos incluir eso en el Plebiscito.

Había una Plebiscito cuestionando sobre la actualización de leyes con cargos hereditarios.

Draco dio la vuelta y se apoyó contra la mesa.

- Sí, pero creo que podemos dejar ese detalle de fuera de la disputa por la alteración del currículo. Enfocamos ahora en la materia de Estudios Muggle y pensamos la reestructuración mayor cuando tengamos un Consejo menos... tendencioso

Ella asintió, los ojos enfocados en la camisa de él por algunos instantes.

- ¿Vamos cenar? Conversamos más sobre eso en el refectorio.

Él la siguió por la puerta.

- Eso significa que necesitamos enfocar en el Plebiscito como parte del Proyecto.

Hermione asintió, entrando en el ascensor.

- Vamos a pensar en cómo aumentar el movimiento. Ellos creen que ya está gano, que será aprobado. No me gusta subestimar el otro lado.

- Estoy sorprendido en saber que estamos del mismo lado – él rio.

Ella lo miró bajo los cilios, cogiendo una sonrisa que doblaba los labios de ella en un puchero.

- Yo también.

Cielos. Draco alejó se. Era esa la sonrisa que él imaginaba cuando soñaba con los dos en noches interminables de sexo. Ella hablaría algo sacaba y sonreiría así. Eso estaba saliendo del control.

El refectorio aún no estaba lleno. Ellos se sirvieron y Hermione preguntó se podía coger una segunda porción de dulce de coco. Con un rotundo "no", ellos se sentaron.

- ¿Que hallas de usar nuestras imágenes combinadas para aumentar la campaña?

Ella concordó, sin mirarlo, con el tenedor dentro de la boca.

- Podemos, ¿pero será que eso no va a dificultar las negociaciones con el actual Consejo?

- Creo que sí. Ellos están más dispuestos a negociar conmigo pelo... histórico de la familia. Pero ganar el Plebiscito es prioritario, ¿correcto?

Ella asintió, aún sin mirarlo.

- Sí. Pero creo que podemos usar tu presencia como una carta en la manga tras evaluar cual el efecto conmigo sola.

Draco concordó.

- Mientras eso, mantenemos las negociaciones con el Consejo. Tal vez consigamos cambios para el currículo del año que viene.

Estaba cansado de ver sólo el tope de la cabeza castaña mientras ella insistía en observar ella propio plato.

- Sí, los Planes Político Pedagógicos de las clases deben ser planeados en dos meses. Ese es nuestro plazo.

- Si pudiéramos utilizar las imágenes de tus _amiguitos_ – él reforzó la palabra -, tal vez nuestro alcance sea mayor.

Draco irguió una ceja. Ni jugando un cebo Hermione había si dignado a mirarlo. Algo no estaba bien.

- Granger, ¿algo sucedió?

- Sí, tu descubriste documentos importantes – ella colocó la cuchara en la boca con un pedazo de dulce de coco mayor del que era posible tragar. Hermione no quería conversar.

- Granger – el tono era de aviso.

Ella soltó el aire por la nariz, con una expresión de reproche.

- El olor de la poción está incomodándome.

La expresión en el rostro de él sólo podría ser llamada de incomodidad.

- ¿Es de alguien conocido?

Hermione asintió, raspando su pote de dulce y mirando curiosamente para lo de él. Los ojos cenizas se estrecharon mientras él comenzaba a comer el suyo para evitar hurtos.

- Puede decirse que sí.

Los dos quedaron en silencio mientras él comía y ella observaba atentamente los movimientos de él. Malfoy rodó los ojos, sin conseguir resistir a la expresión de ella y la ofertó una cuchara llena de dulce. Granger miró de la cuchara para él repetidas veces antes de bufar.

-Césped. Yo siento olor a césped – el tono de voz de ella claramente indicaba cansancio, como se hubiera perdido una gran batalla consigo misma.

Oh. Oh... Eso explicaba porque ella estaba tan arisca. Rio.

Le ofertó la cuchara más una vez y, de esta, consiguió colocarla entre los labios de ella.

- Bueno, porque yo siento olor de pergaminos.

Hermione miró confusa por algunos momentos, la cuchara aún en la boca.

Draco estiró el objeto metálico de vuelta para sí y, en vez de bucearlo en el dulce, lo colocó entre los propios labios e irguió una ceja.

Los ojos castaños observaron, entonces, aumentaron progresivamente antes de ella gruñir y metió la cara en las manos. Ella parecía murmurar "no" repetidamente, como un mantra.

- Tranquila, Granger, yo no te pedí en casamiento. El olor de Amortentia es sólo una atracción. Es normal dos personas jóvenes y descomprometidas, en buen estado de salud, si sintieran atraídas una por la otra. A pesar de eso, yo aún soy un Malfoy e pretendo mantener la pureza de la familia – rio. – Creo que eso todo significa que debemos tener una noche tórrida de sexo e dejar por esto.

Las palmas de las manos de ella batieron contra la mesa y Draco se vio delante del mismo mirar que ella lanzaba para el Consejo.

Eso no iba a terminar bien.


	3. Coco

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y marcas asociadas no me pertenecen.

**Sumario**: "Nos gustaría informar a la población que la situación se encuentra bajo control. Un error ocurrió en una de las salas especiales del Departamento de Misterios ocasionando en la disipación de una substancia por el air e. Para la seguridad de todos, el Ministerio permanecerá cerrado hasta haya certeza de su inocuidad", dijo el Orador Oficial del Ministerio de la Magia. [EWE]

**Capítulo 3/3**: Coco

**Aviso 1**: Este fic participa en el reto "Amortentia al azar" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".

**Aviso 2**: Español no es mi lengua-madre. Tuve un par de clases que, obviamente, no me salieron muy bien. Perdonadme los errores, ellos son completamente no intencionales y poco controlados por mí.

**Aviso 3: **Habrá lemon en este capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

**Olor a Problemas**

**-o-**

* * *

><p>¿Qué diablos eso...? La imagen de Luna comentando cómo ella y su oficina olían le vino a mente. Siguió los movimientos de la cuchara y se encontró con la expresión más seductora que había visto en Malfoy hasta el momento – ojos que prometían hacerla olvidarse de porque ella era una de las buenas niñas.<p>

Apretó las rodillas sintiendo el calor comenzar a subir.

Eso no podía estar aconteciendo. No, no, no.

- Tranquila, Granger, no te pedí en casamiento. El olor de Amortentia es sólo una atracción. Es normal dos personas jóvenes y descomprometidas, en buen estado de salud, si sintieran atraídas una por la otra. A pesar de eso, yo aún soy un Malfoy e pretendo mantener la pureza de la familia – rio. – Creo que eso todo significa que debemos tener una noche tórrida de sexo e dejar por esto.

¿Él _realmente _había tenido el coraje de hablar aquello?

Batió las manos contra la mesa e se irguió levemente.

- Ahora. En mi oficina – comandó, antes de coger el resto de la sobremesa de él y la tragar en un bocado.

El camino de vuelta fue hecho en el silencio necesario para que ella no saltara sobre él y arrancara su lengua con las uñas.

Sí, sólo estaban atraídos uno por el otro. Sí, no necesitaba haber nada fijo.

- ¿En serio? ¿La pureza de la familia? – consiguió hablar, batiendo la puerta de la oficina con los dos ya dentro.

- No vamos pelearnos. La historia es simple, mi madre quiere netos sangre-pura y es eso que ella va a ganar.

Ella meneó algunas veces, cruzó los brazos. Encostó se contra la mesa.

- El tiempo pasa y tú continúas siendo un hijito de la mamá. No puedo creer que tras tanto tiempo trabajando juntos tú aún creas que existe ventaja en ser sangre-pura. La única ventaja es que vosotros estáis en el poder hace siglos y se mantienen en el poder ayudando unos a los otros. Es eso que justifica la ideas de que "sangre-sucios" son incompetentes, el propio prejuicio institucional. Es un proceso dialéctico—

- Granger—

- en el cual vosotros impedís el desen—

- Granger—

- volvimiento de los "sangre-sucios" para justi—

- Hermione! Yo no te hallo peor que ninguna sangre-pura.

Ella consintió e irguió el quejo.

- Pero mi madre no está preparada para eso y no seré yo que la forzaré. Entonces, mi propuesta es hagamos sexo y superemos luego esa atracción uno por el otro para poder seguir con nuestras vidas.

- Eso no cambia el hecho de que tu madre es prejuiciosa.

- Sí – él dio un paso en la dirección de ella.

- Y nadie puede saber que hicimos sexo. Eso podría arruinar las negociaciones con el Consejo.

- Sí – colocó los pies en las laterales de los de ella, manteniéndola entre ellos.

- Una noche tórrida de sexo. Sólo eso.

- Sí – la cogió gentilmente por el cuadril.

- ¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo?

- Sexo. Bien, - le dio un beso en la base de la oreja - comenzando.

- Estamos en la oficina.

- Y vamos a quedar prendidos en aquí por - mordisqueó lo quejo hasta llegar a los labios y darle un leve roce - algunas horas. ¿No es mejor resolvamos – se aproximó los centímetros que faltaban, pegando sus caderas - eso y evaluemos a través de nuestra capacidad olfativa posterior?

La frecuencia de la respiración de Hermione había escalado en segundos. Su cuerpo estaba caliente en todos los puntos en los cuales se encontraba con lo de él.

Mordió el labio, sin argumentos, mientras la mano de él rozaba el punto más alto de la coxa femenina, él chupaba gentilmente la junción entre el cuello y el hombro de ella. Entonces, el zíper de su falda fue abierto.

El próximo paso era besarla hasta ella no tener certeza se sentía los labios, lo que él hizo lentamente antes de dedicarse a su cuello.

Draco soltó el muslo de ella para usar ambas manos para desabotonarla. Los dos tejidos cayeron sobre el suelo. La braga y el sostén de ella no combinaban, pero a Hermione no le importaba. La mano de él caminó por tras hasta soltar el sostén antes de apegar-se a sus senos, chupando intensamente los pezones entumecidos.

Hermione movió las manos para comenzar la desabotonar la camisa y Draco la ayudó a arrancar el pedazo de paño y lo descartar sobre lo piso. Entonces, la boca de ella halló el camino hasta el cuello de él mientras Malfoy abría suyas calzas y se deshacía de ellas.

Entre los gemidos, los ojos de ella alcanzaron la puerta.

- ¿Y si alguien entrar?

- Hechizada para que eso no acontezca. Hice eso así que entramos.

- Eso fue un poco engreído.

Él sonrió.

- Yo estaba queriendo dormir contigo hace algún tiempo. No podía perder la oportunidad.

Draco la cogió por el trasero e irguió la sobre la mesa, arrastrando las caderas de ella hasta estar completamente encajados. Sus entrepiernas rozaban mientras él mordicaba su clavícula.

Hermione se sintió sin aire cuando una de las manos de él deslizó para dentro de su braga, hallando su clítoris. Ella se movió intentando colocarlo para dentro de sí, pero él se negaba. Hacía meses que ella no se sentía tan excitada.

- Ya mojada – dijo, acariciando los labios de ella con dos digitales. – Espero que a ti no te importe en si ignoramos las preliminares.

Las manos de ella estirando la samba-canción para bajo seguida por su braga fueron respuesta suficiente.

Las piernas femeninas lo circularon. Estaba tardando demás. Ella necesitaba de eso más rápido. Cogiendo el miembro de él, ella lo movió, pasándolo algunas veces por sus labios antes de lo guiar para dentro de sí en un único movimiento.

Ambos arfaran con el impacto. Ella tenía casi certeza de que él había alcanzado el punto ideal de primera. Sin querer esperar, ella comenzó a moverse, trayéndolo con las piernas para sí. Eso era lo que ella necesitaba. Tener alguien bajo control, sentirse deseada. Draco parecía entender eso, porque luego él la agarró por el muslo izquierda, jugándolo por cima de su hombro. Entonces, cogió en la mesa atrás de ella como apoyo cuando él comenzó a penetrarla.

Hermione trajo una mano para entre ellos, usándola para tocarse mientras a otra cogía el trasero de él. Las pequeñas ondas eléctricas que ella producía se mezclaban con los movimientos de él. Draco gimió un poco más alto la medida en que aumentaba la velocidad. Hermione sonrió y arqueó la columna, contrayéndose contra él. Sentía sus paredes comenzaren a vibrar trayéndolo más para sí. Eso pareció el límite, porque la velocidad de él pasó a ser algo que ella no conseguía acompañar y ella se vio echada, con la cabeza para tras, sin control de los propios miembros. La mano que estaba sobre su clítoris cayó mientras ella convulsionada la medida en que el calor familiar crecía dentro de ella, casi explotando.

- Malfoy... Yo... ¡Oh, cielos!

Entonces, todo el pensamiento coherente huyó de ella completamente mientras el calor se esparcía por su cuerpo y explotaba por sus poros en pequeñas ondas. Su espalda se curvó, los dedos se enrolaran y las uñas femeninas se hundieron en los hombros de él.

Observarla fue suficiente para lo llevar al extremo, no conseguía más controlarse. Con tres embestidas profundas más, él se deshizo dentro de ella, continuando a penetrarla durante los orgasmos de ambos hasta que nada sobraba.

Hermione se dejó caída sobre la mesa, la mente aturdida y el cuerpo exhausto. Draco colapsó, respirando pesado en la curva del cuello femenino antes de conseguir erguirse para mirarla en los ojos.

- Merlin... – murmuró tras conseguir tomar aliento – no tengo un orgasmo así hace... mucho tiempo.

Hermione no dijo nada, no queriendo admitir que ella nunca hubo tenido un así.

Y fue ahí que ella percibió:

- Morgana, - ella olió el aire algunas veces – tenías razón. Sólo necesitábamos de una tentativa. Estoy sintiendo un olor diferente, que parece que junta los pedacitos de mi cuerpo en un espacio sólo. Algo dulce, que aprieta el corazón. Parece... ¿chocolate?

- ¿Que acuerda aquella gana insaciable de comer una sobremesa tras el almuerzo? ¿Como si no pudieras resistir al sabor dulce sobre tu lengua?

Hermione concordaba, sorpresa por la descripción precisa.

- No, no, espera – la mano de ella lo estiró por el cuello e inmediatamente Draco se vio invadido por la lengua curiosa de ella. No tardó mucho para él entender lo que ella estaba probando.

– No, estás con sabor a coco. Estoy sintiendo olor de coco. Eso está saliendo del control – gimió, largándole contra la mesa.

Draco la observó, cuestionándose cuál sería el momento ideal para él proponer algunos meses de sexo sin compromiso mientras Hermione escondía los ojos con las manos. Cuando ella habló, la voz salió medio velada y completamente cansada.

- ¿Eso no va a terminar bien, no es?

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

**Fin**

**-o-**

* * *

><p><strong>NA.: <strong>

Terminé en tiempo, yay! :D

El lemon quedó corrido porque, bien, 1500 palabras por capítulo son una limitación considerable para alguien que adora hablar – como yo.

Creo que está será mi primera y última escapada para el fandom en español, ya que, obviamente, no me sale muy bien intentar escribir en una lengua que no sea la mía :T

Grata a todos los que leyeron y, quien sabe, los veo en el fandom en portugués ;D


End file.
